Another Believer
by TechnoGirl317
Summary: Jack is flying over two girls to a sledding hill when one of them starts talking about him. Next thing he knows, he discovers he has another believer! No longer a oneshot! Follow the escapades of Jack Frost and his new friend Emu! Rating may increase. I will take suggestions, but nothing above T and no pairings please! Family love accepted!
1. First (Real) Encounter

**A/N I've noticed a recurring theme; when I'm bored, upset, angry, procrastinating or having writer's block, I work on a story, read through my ideas, start a new one, or write a oneshot.**

** I'm bored, so... I wrote a oneshot! Haha... yeah. Sorry. **

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: uh... no. I don't own RotG or Jello (the food).**

At about 9:30 AM on a Saturday in the small town of Houghton Lake, Michigan, two 13-year-old girls, one with brown hair and hazel eyes and the other with dirty-blonde hair, black glasses and blue eyes, could be found trudging through the 3 inches of snow that fell the night before on their way to the sledding hill.

So could a certain white-haired winter spirit.

Jack Frost was flying along above them as he had done before and heard them start chatting. Curious, since he'd heard some of their random conversations before, he flew down closer to hear what they were talking about.

The girl with brown hair glanced up as she felt the wind ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Well, looks like Jack got my snow day plea... A little late, though." She said to her friend, fake pouting.

The other rolled her eyes. "Why do you keep doing that, Emu?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to talk to Jack Frost and other spirits and childhood legends?"

"And Manny!" The dirty blonde gave her a blank look. "The man in the moon."

"See! Why?"

Emu shrugged. "It's fun! And you can't tell me you don't wish you could truly believe again, Jello."

Emu, as her friend, apparently known as Jello, had called her, looked up and winked at Jack, smiling and causing him to gasp in surprise. Jello followed her gaze, then gave Emu a weird look.

"I'm not even gonna ask," she said, making Emu smile and roll her eyes.

Suddenly, Emu stopped as though frozen and clapped a hand to her forehead, then dropped her sled and started running back the way they came.

"Clebber neggets! I forgot my phone at my house, my parents will kill me if they find it! Stay right here, I'll be right back!" She called the last part over her shoulder but made eye contact with Jack, jerking her head towards her house.

Jack, more shocked than ever, nodded and followed.

Emu ran around the back of her house before stopping and waiting for Jack.

When he got there, she smiled.

"Hi Jack," She said. "Just curious, but is there any reason you've been following us lately? Did North put you up to this?" She asked the last part jokingly, her hands on her hips.

After a few seconds of looking around to make sure she was talking to him, Jack replied, "Before I answer that, I have a few questions of my own; are Emu and Jello your real names, and how can you see me?!"

Emu laughed. "No, they're not our real names. Emu is just one of my few not-ninja-related nicknames, and Jello's came about when her friend mispronounced it; call it a Germish nickname. No, our real names are Emily and Jenna."

"Ok, that makes much more sense."

Emu laughed again before continuing. "As for how I can see you, well... I don't know. Maybe my little brother and I just collected enough evidence of North's existence for me to believe in the rest, maybe I'm just strange enough to, maybe it's my whole 'author's perspective' coming into play, or maybe it's something else entirely. Who knows?" She gave Jack some time to think over that before mock demanding, "Now answer my question."

Jack opened his mouth, but there was a ding and Emu cut him off by flashing out a gloved hand.

"Sorry, wait a second."

She pulled her black iPhone out of her pocket and read the text before chuckling, taking her glove off and sending a quick reply, putting her glove back on and looking back at Jack.

"Or, even better, give us another great sled day and tell me later. If I don't hurry up, Jello's gonna explode my phone with texts."

Jack laughed. "Ok, let's go with option B."

Emu beamed. "Great!"

They headed back to where Jello was. About half-way there, Jack turned to Emu and asked, "So, what did that text say, anyway?"

Emu cocked her head slightly and said, "Something akin to, 'What're you doing, Emu, having a Q&A session with Jack Frost? Get your butt down here before I drag you to the hill and use you as my sled!'"

The two laughed all the way back to Jello.

You can imagine her face when she saw her friend laughing at absolutely nothing.

**A/N It was short, it was random, and it may not be very good, but it was fun to write. :) **

**I may continue this if someone wants me to or gives me a good idea, but it was just supposed to be a oneshot. Amazingly, it was also supposed to be hurt/comfort. That didn't work out so well. ;)**

**Oh, and yes, I already have a character named Emily, nicknamed Emu, in one of my stories. This is not the same girl. Or at least, this oneshot isn't connected to that story. I also do have a friend named Jenna, nicknamed Jello.**

**Jello and I call any word we mess up on Germish, so a "Germish nickname" means that someone's name was mispronounced; and that actually happened. ;)**

**By the way, if you know what that whole "clebber neggets" (sp?) thing is from, tell me!**

**I hope you enjoyed! I'd appreciate a review! :)**


	2. FB Conversation

**A/N HEYA! =D So... yet another slow update, but I've done worse. *Sheepish smile.* **

**Anyway, I'm moving into a new house all throughout this week! Yay! SO, since I caught a break between packing and forced clothes shopping, and I probably won't have a lot of time to write this week, I IS DOING IT NOW!**

** I've also decided that, though I may eventually add a plot, this story will mainly be oneshots of Jack observing just how weird Emu (me) and her (my) friends can be. Though of course Emu will meet the Guardians at some point. =D**

** So enjoy! And thanks to honeybear8342, Random Flyer and MissBookFan for reviewing the first chapter... but a HUGE shout-out to honeybear8342 for 1. not being mad at me for not updating when I said I would and 2. for the- most likely accidental ;) - encouragement to continue. **

** And I am dragging my friend Hallie, AKA SeasonalMusic, into this story! About a week or so ago we had a weird FB conversation and, though I cut a few parts out, it inspired me to write this! **

**There's also a slight reference to Zorua Illusion's story Zarla's Story in here... You should really check it out! It's awesome! But I'd suggest reading the first story first... It's called Falling in Love in Avatar Land, or FiLiAL. **

**A nd I do have a single Romani- or is it Romainian? I get the two languages mixed up- word in here. See if you can find it! Though it is rather obvious...**

_**Underlined italics= thoughts. **_

_**Italics= captions.**_

**Jack's POV**

I flew quickly towards Houghton Lake, Michigan, during a break in my "work" (technically play) to see Emu.

The last time I had seen her, I had taken her and her friend Jenna/Jello on an amazing sled ride through the town- though I think I nearly scared Jenna out of her wits, especially since she couldn't see me.

On parting, Emu had demanded, yet again, that I answer the question she'd asked earlier. She had asked why I'd been following her- my answer was simply, "I really have no idea," until she finally dragged out a "better" answer.

"I was bored, was flying around, overheard you two talking and thought you were funny." I'd finally said.

So this time, even though Emu told me Jello was out of town _and _it was too dark for her to go sledding without her parents getting mad, I decided to pay her another visit.

I flew up to her window and tapped on it, her face appearing seconds later with a huge smile on it.

She slid the window up and I flew in.

Emu was bouncing on the balls of her feet in an almost hyper manner.

"Hi!" She said, waving her hand enthusiastically. "What're you doin' 'ere?"

I shrugged. "Bored. As usual."

Emu rolled her eyes, though she grinned.

She glanced at her open laptop and grinned even more. "Sa-weet! Hallie's online!" She said, doing a fist pump.

"Who?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Just one of my out-of-state friends. We don't get to talk very often, nor for very long, due to the time difference and our own schedules, so I leap at every chance I get." She made her way to her laptop as she spoke. "Now I can ask her what the heck that picture she posted was. It was really weird... Someone had drawn a rectangle on the floor and there were two people in it, and there was a caption that said _'It could've fit two.'_"

She turned to me, shrugged, turned back to her computer and typed one word. I read over her shoulder as the conversation carried out, asking a few questions along the way.

Emily: Holas!

Hallie: Oh hai!

Emily: what's with that picture you just shared? I don't get it.

Hallie: Titanic fuzzbutt. The movie Titanic.

I felt my cheeks flushing slightly blue. _They made a movie about that incident?_

Then what Hallie had just typed registered.

"Fuzzbutt?" I asked. Emu rolled her eyes.

"I have absolutely _no _clue where she got that nickname. She also gave me the name Emu... She claims it was around 2nd grade, but that's highly up for debate."

She continued typing.

Emily: haven't seen it. Duh.

Hallie: You still should understand the reference, if you are even remotely female.

Emily: Huh. Well, I still didn't get it 'till you said Titanic.

Hallie: Well... this chica needs to hit the hay and go to bed. G'nite fuzzbutt, may pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows inhabit your dreams.

I heard Emu mutter under her breath, "Bloody Pegasisters," as she wrote the next sentence, fingers flying.

Emily: I'd rather have wizards, Rangers, ninjas and high tech super hero suits inhabit my dreams.

Emily: g'night

The term sounded familiar. "What are Pegasisters?"

"Girls who like My Little Pony. Boys who like it are called Bronies. I think it's weird, but I bet most girls think it's weird that I like Sonic the Hedgehog, The Ranger's Apprentice, writing and other stuff, so we're even."

Hallie: you get pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows to the song Nyan Cat. Deal with it.

Emily: Nu!

Hallie: YES!

Emily: Nooooooooo!

Hallie: YEEEEEEESSSSSS! I

Hallie: will

Hallie: make

Hallie: sure

Hallie: Sandy

Hallie: has

Hallie: that

Hallie: be

Hallie: your

Hallie: deram

Hallie: dream*

Hallie: tonight.

Hallie: HAHAHA!

Emily: I'll make sure Jack convinces him otherwise!

Hallie: Can't Jack is on my side.

By this point, I was confused. Were they talking about us? Or actual humans? Movie characters?

Emily: Says you. Keep in mind you like the Kangaroo.

_Gotta be a coincidence... Right?_

Hallie: Jack wants you to have those dreams.

Emily: Sure... so what you're saying is he wants me to deck him.

She turned to me. "I really would if you encouraged Sandy to do that." Then she winked and smiled. "Keep that in mind next April Fool's Day, Guardian of Fun."

_Ok, so they _are _talking about us... How does she know about the Kangaroo thing...? And that I'm Guardian of Fun? I've told her none of that!_

Hallie: Hey! I love Bunny and Jack the same (just in different ways. Bunny is adorable while Jack is HOT!) And, he is Jack Frost. He can freeze you.

I was really blushing now, face nearly completely frosted over, and Emu's glance at me clearly read, 'Yeah, she's a fangirl... But imagine Bunny's reaction to her description of him!'

We both laughed.

"I'm so telling the Kangaroo about that!" She laughed out.

Emily: ...and after I thaw?

Hallie: He will already be to the North Pole by then.

Emily: What if we _start_ at the pole?

Hallie: Then, he can hide in Enchanica (which is another dimension) that only Arabella can grant people access to.

"Who? Hide in where?"

Emu kept typing. "We both write fanfictions. That's one of her universes."

"Ok...?"

Emily: e_e whatever

Hallie: And Arabella is my OC, so she wont grant you access.

"OC?"

"Original character."

Emily: jerk

Emily: Well, I'll have Gil convince Baby Tooth and the other mini fairies to attack!

"Gil?"

"One of _my_ OCs."

Hallie: Oh well. She is Jack's girlfriend, she has to protect him from angry, cold, nerdy tomboys.

I nearly gagged. "Girlfriend?!"

"Yeah, you can do basically anything with fanfictions. I have yet to do any romantic... Well, anything." Emu answered.

Hallie: Gil?

Hallie: Remember, only Ara can create portals into Enchancia darling.

Emily: One of my OCs. Gwynira, remember? maybe you didn't read that one...

Emily: and oh well, he can't stay there forever. he has winter to bring

Emily: by the way the nerdy tomboy comment was taken as a compliment.

I eyed her at that. She gave me a look that said, 'What?'

Hallie: Enchanica is a magical kingdom. He doesn't have to leave to control the weather.

Emily: well, looks like I'll be calling Zarla on Howl.

Hallie: This is why Sofia the First is amazing. And I have no clue who that is. So, that can't affect anything. My universe, my rules.

"Sofia the First?"

"All I know is that it's a TV show."

Hallie: Goodnight.

Emily: whatever.

Emily: goodnight

Emily: again

Chat Conversation End

Emu exited out and looked at me.

"That was... interesting... how do you know so much about us?!" I asked.

She simply grinned mischieviously and turned back to the computer. Bringing up Google, she typed in Rise of the Guardians, waited for it to load, then clicked images.

I stared in shock. There were pictures... of us. North, arms folded, tattoos in plain sight. Bunny, drawn up to full height, boomerangs in hand. Tooth, flying straight towards what would be the camera. Sandy, floating just above the ground. Pitch, smiling sinisterly. And...

Me. Brandishing my staff.

There were a few variations of a picture with all of us, plus a few elves, captioned, _"Legends Unite."_

Then there were our separate ones.

Each of ours had a different caption.

_Santa Claus is more than a legend._

_ The Easter Bunny is more than a fable._

_ The Tooth Fairy is more than a fairy tale._

_ The Sandman is more than a dream._

_ Pitch is more than a nightmare._

_ Jack Frost is more than a myth._

One of them even had a picture of two of the elves. It said, "_Yule believe in elves."_

There were descriptions, pictures, drawings... some of them even showed me in colonial times, and just after I became a spirit. Even when I had to fix my staff after Pitch threw me down that ravine.

Then, with a smirk, Emu scrolled down and brought a drawing of my and Tooth into view... and we were... kissing...

I covered my eyes at that one, while Emu laughed.

"People call that pairing FairyFrost, or FrostFairy. Recently, people have also been pairing you with Elsa from Frozen. But those aren't even the most popular pairings with you in it! I think it's a close tie between JackRabbit, also called SnowBunny, which is you and Bunny, and Hijack, which is actually a crossover pairing between you and a Viking boy named Hiccup from a movie called How to Train Your Dragon."

I'm pretty sure I grimaced. Whatever face I pulled, she started laughing all over again.

When she calmed down, she said, "Yeah, I don't like those much either. I don't really read them unless I can mentally pass it off as family love." Another mischievous smirk.

I was still a little confused. "How are there so many pictures of us?"

"They made a movie. Based off of what I know about you guys from you, I'm shocked at how accurate it is. Wanna see the trailer?"

"Sure!"

She showed me both official trailers. I watched as we flew into battle and as the yetis threw me in a sack. I watched as Pitch turned dreams into nightmares, the mini fairies delivered coins, North flew around in the sleigh, Sandy gave out dreams, Bunny gave out eggs, and I zipped around the town of Burgess creating a snow day.

There were also a good few lines that made me chuckle.

"I hope the yetis treated you well?"

"Oh yeah, I love being shoved into a sack and thrown through a magic portal."

"Good, that was my idea!"

"Wings up ladies, and take no prisoners!"  
"Buckle up!"

"Where are the bloody seatbelts?!"

"Ha, that was just expression!"

"Everyone loves the sleigh!"

"...and the Easter Kangaroo."

"What'd ya call me, mate? I'm a bunny."

There was silence after the trailers ended.

Suddenly, Emu's entire face lit up.

"Hey, you should show the other Guardians this movie!"

I thought about it. "Yeah, I should. Tooth and North are really big on the whole 'bonding time' concept."

"Yes! I knew it!" Emu fist pumped.

"Huh?"

She looked up. "A lot of Rise of the Guardians fans see you all as one big family, brought together by you, of course. The most common is that Tooth is the mother figure, North the father, Bunny your older brother, and Sandy either an uncle or a big brother."

"I'd say they've got that about right."

She beamed. "Many also say that Sandy was the only one that- nevermind." She finished quickly.

"What?"

"Sensitive subject, steering clear. Just disregard what I said."

I could tell she was dying to ask regardless. "Go ahead."

"Um..." She looked at me apprehensively before blurting out, "A lot of people think that Sandy was the only Guardian who paid you any positive attention during your 300 years alone and you were bullied by other spirits. Is that true?" She ran through quickly.

Emu looked almost ashamed for asking, and she continued speaking just as fast, if not faster, "You don't 'ave to answer if you don't want to, I was just curious and, well, that gets me in trouble sometimes, if you don't want to I apologize for bringing up a touchy subject, please don't-"

I raised my hand and cut off her rambling apology. "It's fine, Emu. I asked you, remember?" She smiled slightly. "Yes, Sandy did occasionally stop to 'talk,' and yes, I was bullied a bit. Satisfactory answers?"

She let out a sheepish smile. "Yeah, thanks. Although don't be surprised if I start randomly interviewing you."

I laughed.

We sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before I looked out the window and saw the Northern Lights in the sky. I pointed them out to Emu and she stared in awe.

"Either there's a problem, or North's calling us to a 'team bonding dinner' or something. Either way, gotta run!" I said, opening the window.

I opened my mouth to ask the Wind to take me to the Pole, but Emu called out, "Jack wait!"

I did and looked back. Emu's hands were behind her back and she shuffled her feet nervously, staring at them for a second before fixing her warm brownish green eyes onto my own icy blue.

"Do'ya think, if you do that movie night with the Guardians, I could tag along? I'd love to meet them, and see the Pole... maybe take a ride in the sleigh or something."

I smiled. "I'll ask."

Emu grinned again and started doing what can only be described as a very stupid-looking, but amusing, happy dance.

"Sa-weet! See ya later, Jack! Tell Sandy, North, Tooth, Baby Tooth and the Kangaroo I say hi! Or wait to tell them my name and stuff until I get there, if I'm allowed to... but don't forget to ask!"

I chuckled. "I won't! Bye, Emu!"

And with that, I waved, muttered, "Take me to the Pole," to the Wind, and left the house of my quirky, enthusiastic new friend.

**A/N Mainly dialog, I know, but it was fairly long! **

** Now, I will eventually do the movie night thing, but I haven't seen RotG in a while, so I want to do that first. But I do have an idea for the next chapter. It depends on whether you guys want the reason Jack was called to be a harmless family bonding thing, or if you want to be some sort of problem, possibly near Emu's house, during which Jack gets hurt in some way (not life-threatening!) and Emu helps him out a bit, maybe introducing her to the Guardians in the process. Let me know what you think! Please! I don't care if it's a review, PM or email, just let me know! :)**

** Oh, and sorry for the occasional dropped H at the beginning of a word in Emu's lines. I do that on purpose because I've noticed that's how I've been speaking lately, for whatever reason. If it bugs you let me know and I'll stop!**

** 'Till next time, readers!**

** ~Emu.**


End file.
